Interlude
by Belle Solaris
Summary: Um intervalo de história que reúne partículas de uma guerra que ainda não acabou.
1. Entrelaçar

Esta é minha primeira fanfic, e gostaria de dedicá-la a qualquer um que tenha, porventura, o interesse de lê-la.

**Interlude** é uma pequena peça que se coloca entre os atos de um grande espetáculo.

* * *

xxxxx

Fred estava morto.

O corpo imóvel, os olhos ainda abertos, a boca murcha.

Percy sentia-se responsável. Percy, aquele que voltou para o _lado certo_ no último segundo. Aquele que não teve tempo de pedir perdão.

Fred. Morto.

George chorava no colo de Angelina. George chorava no colo da namorada como um bebê. Chorava como alguém que perdeu uma lasca de si mesmo.

Gina tocava cada detalhe do rosto do irmão com as pontas dos dedos. A ruiva aguardava pelo momento que ele iria acordar, fazer uma de suas clássicas piadas ruins, e dizer que tudo aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira. Gina ficaria com raiva do irmão. Gina ficaria brigada com Fred por duas semanas. Gina ficaria brigada com o irmão vivo. Harry tentou abraçar a namorada que se desvincilhou bruscamente. Abraços eram desnecessários.

_Fred não estava morto. _

Molly fazia carinho nos cabelos do seu filho. Arthur chorava com os joelhos encostados no chão.

"Fred está morto, Ron!"

Morto.

Um pedaço da família morreu com Fred.

Ron correu.

xxxx

Ron engoliu as lágrimas, fechou os olhos do _irmão morto_ e carregou o corpo de Fred. Aquilo foi muito mais difícil do que vomitar milhões de lesmas. Guardou toda a dor no peito era muito mais difícil do que guardar bichos nojentos no estômago. Mas Ron conseguiu ser a pessoa que seria a pedra daquela família. O silencioso Ron garantiu a todos que "a vida continua".

Contudo, no seu íntimo, o ruivo se afogava em mágoas e luto. O desejo inocente da infância de ser um filho único o perseguia como um fantasma. Nunca significou um irmão morto para Ron. O pesar e o luto dividiam espaço com a raiva e o ódio. Mas _Hermione estava ali_.

O súbito entrelaçar de dedos fez com que Ron percebesse que, de fato, a vida continuava.

* * *

Foi um capítulo bem curtinho de introdução, mas espero que tenha dado um "gostinho". Muita coisa vem aí! Hahah Bjocas :*


	2. Torta de Abóbora

A atmosfera da sala de jantar era estranhamente familiar, e ao mesmo tempo, _bizarra_. O cheiro cativante da torta de abóbora de Molly Weasley circulava pela casa, ao mesmo tempo em que agulhas mágicas costuravam cachecóis para o inverno e Píchi descansava na janela de madeira.

O comportamento dos habitantes da Toca transmitia um misto de alívio e de luto.

Enquanto Molly cortava legumes rapidamente, o senhor Weasley fitava de maneira mecânica um dispositivo trouxa ("patinho de borracha"). Já Gina e Harry estavam apoiados preguiçosamente no sofá vermelho da Toca. Harry encostava a ponta dos dedos nos pelinhos ruivos do braço da ruiva, observando de forma divertida como eles se arrepiavam com o seu toque. Não diziam muito. De fato, estavam quase em silêncio absoluto, e, de vez em quando, se abraçavam forte. Rony os havia apelidado de "casal de chicletes", pois nunca estiveram tão próximos quanto agora: passavam horas do dia juntos, passeando pelos jardins e treinando quadribol. De vez em quando, Gina acordava durante a noite procurando pelo irmão morto, e Harry acordava para abraçá-la e secar suas lágrimas.

Jorge não aparecia em casa há alguns dias. Provavelmente estava em alguma travessa, bêbado, fazendo piadas e gargalhando com desconhecidos que comemoravam o fim da guerra. Já haviam deixado Hogwarts há duas semanas, e durante todo esse tempo, o rapaz havia tomado uma quantidade considerável de cerveja amanteigada e whisky. Tendo em vista a situação caótica do irmão, Percy propôs uma intervenção, ou algo que o valha. Segundo ele, tinha lido sobre intervenções "em uma revista trouxa, e parecia um método muito eficiente para colocar a vida de alguém nos eixos". Hermione riu do esforço contínuo do antigo monitor da Grifinória para reconquistar a família. Realmente, a situação de Jorge era preocupante, pois andava ausente e bêbado com uma notável frequência. Rony, por sua vez, ainda ressentido com Percy, mandou o irmão catar bolas de cocô no Beco Diagonal.

E por fim, Hermione: a garota estava sentada em almofadas costuradas por Molly no chão, as olheiras mais fundas do que nunca, acariciando Bichento e planejando o seu retorno para Hogwarts. Olhou para os jardins da Toca com aperto no coração: lá estava Rony, o seu namorado, ou talvez amigo, ainda não sabia, chutando pedaços de madeira com agressividade e destruindo toda a lenha para o fogão.

O cheiro de torta de abóbora, agora cada vez mais marcante, a transportou para as memórias da noite do jantar do funeral de Jorge. Ron já a havia beijado durante a batalha contra Voldemort. No entanto, o segundo beijo havia sido completamente diferente do primeiro: foi um encontro de expectativas de dois jovens perdidos quanto à ideia de futuro, quebrados pela guerra e fragilizados pelas perdas. Era um beijo de mútua força, era um beijo que os colocava juntos _contra o mundo_. Durante aqueles segundos, Mione sentiu que não estava sozinha, sentiu o peito se encher de calor e, por um instante, sentiu-se capaz de enfrentar os anos que viriam pela frente.

A voz de Molly, que anunciava o jantar, trouxe Hermione de volta à realidade da Toca. A presença de Ron, agora fria e distante, em contraste ao beijo _daquela noite_, causaram arrepios de dúvida em Mione.

Novamente, haveria Torta de Abóbora para o jantar.


End file.
